


Five Times Lizbert Megafig Got Tied Up and One Time She Did The Tying.

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: "You're lucky it's such a shallow cut. And stop squirming around or I'll have to restrain you!""Eggabell! Not while the camera's on!"
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Five Times Lizbert Megafig Got Tied Up and One Time She Did The Tying.

Eggabell's tied people up before, partners in passing in college. Flings and sort-terms. She knows ribbon looks better but can burn when done wrong. 

And Lizbert's been tied up before, but never like this, not with care and concern. Not with those diamond shapes over her torso. Not with soft silk and delicate knots.

No tying her arms tonight, just the chest. Just to make sure Lizbert likes it.

And she does, looking at it in the full-length mirror. Eggabell does good, beautiful work. And there’s a subtle pressure that’s like the lingering touches of a lover. Lizbert loves it.

* * *

This time Eggabell concentrates only on Lizbert's arms. They're offered in front of her, not behind, so Lizbert can watch the way Eggabell manipulates each strand so carefully. Paws clasped together like a prayer. It's supplication. 

"Too tight?" Eggabell asks. 

"Nope. Perfect."

"Let me know if things start getting numb. I don't want to hurt you, Liz."

"You won't, Bell. I'm really starting to get into this."

Eggabell makes those final knots, little bows for decoration. Because every second with Lizbert is a gift. 

“Oh.” Lizbert tests the ropes. “Wow, Bell. You’re pretty dangerous, you know.”

“I’m not that dangerous.”

* * *

Chest harness with the elaborate diamonds. And Lizbert's arms behind her, bound in red silk. One limb. Or two limbs bound together. Maybe it's some kind of metaphor for them. Eggabell chuckles the thought away.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Thinking about metaphors."

"Rope?" Lizbert asks. 

"Ribbon," Eggabell corrects. "And...yeah. We're always together, y'know? Like two paws--"

"--tied together," Lizbert finishes.

"You get it, yeah." Eggabell finishes that last knot. No bows, not this time. Seeing Lizbert in her handiwork is enough satisfaction for Eggabell tonight. "Mmm, you're so pretty, Liz."

"You make me pretty, Bell," Lizbert points out, testing.

* * *

Eggabell loops the rope carefully over Lizbert's abs. She's always been a little jealous of Lizbert's abs. Like steel. 

The rope, heavy and thick, goes over Lizbert's hips. Then between her thighs. When it's tied, the rope rubs against Lizbert's sex. 

"Oh, Bell, this is new," there's a flustered note to Lizbert's voice. "Not that I mind."

Whenever Lizber moves her paws or tightens the muscles in her chest and abdomen, the rope grinds against her. Lizbert groans. She actively tries to get the rope to get her off.

Eggabell loops a finger through, pulling rope and friction away. “Nope.”

* * *

The vibrator buzzes faintly. Lizbert pants, blushing so deeply it makes Eggabell blush. But the true spectacle of the night is the combination of ribbon and rope. Dyed black rope for structure and that necessary bit of strength. And white silk ribbons forming decoration in the form of little roses and bows that took Eggabell hours to achieve. 

"Liz, you have my permission," Eggabell purrs.

Lizbert comes with a shout. Every twitch of muscle and every tremble grinds ribbon against her, tightening Eggabell's web over Lizbert’s body. 

Lizbert sags when she’s done, tired. And Eggabell begins to untie her gently.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can make it as pretty as you do, Bell." Lizbert holds the rope in both paws, looking nervous. "I mean, you always make a show out of it."

"That's all fluff," Eggabell admits. "I had to watch a Grumptube video to figure out how to even tie a rose. Remember?"

Lizbert swallows. She does remember. It'd been one of those lifehacks for coat belts, such a neat little trick of twisting and tying. But Eggabell knows just about every knot there is.

"You can do it, Liz. And I'll let you know if it's too tight." Eggabell pats the space on the bed. "C'mon and sit down. You look like you're gonna faint."

"Not faint," Lizbert says, "just...new."

"Then we can be new together. No one's ever tied me up before."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Eggabell smiles at Lizbert. "I always did the tying."

That makes Lizbert feel marginally better. "Where d'you want your paws?"

"In front of me is easier to help you," Eggabell says, offering them to Lizbert. "Give you my little tricks."

Lizbert takes one end of the rope. She knows how, roughly, to tie Eggabell's wrists together. Looping it around both wrists, then through that loop to form rope cuffs. And then a little bow, just to keep it secure. 

Eggabell laughs. "See? It's not that hard."

"Beginner's luck," Lizbert scoffs. "It's nothing fancy."

Eggabell puts her bound paws in Lizbert's lap. "No. But I like it. Because you did it. It's very...you, Liz."

"You mean bad."

"Only one way to find out," Eggabell teases.

Slowly, Eggabell tests the rope, making a show of struggling. But it's no use. Lizbert's a novice, but she's sailed before. She knows what she's doing. The rope holds and Eggabell grins.

"Oh no, Captain, whatever will you do with me now?"

"Could...kiss you."

Lizbert leans in, one paw cupping Eggabell's cheek. She does kiss her, roughly and passionately.

Slowly, they adjust until Lizbert's on top of Eggabell, straddling her hips.

"Well? Eggabell asks. "What else are you gonna do to me?"

"Hmm. Lots of options. Could fuck ypur brains out."

"I like the sound of that, Captain."

Lizbert grins. It's such a cheesy nickname. But she'll take it.

Wasting no time, Lizbert grinds her hips against Eggabell's. Eggabell tries to grab at Lizbert, but her paws are bound. Lizbert pulls on the ropes, making Eggabell sit up.

It's rough kisses and rough fucking, but Lizbert will pause until Eggabell mods, signalling she's okay. It's okay.

Lizbert loses track of who cums more or harder. When they're both sated, they're a mess, meant for a good soak in the hot springs.

Untying Eggabell, Lizbert massages her arms the way Eggabell always does with her. "Any ropeburn?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." Lizbert puts the rope away. "I've been thinking about how you'd look in ribbon."

"Oh?" Eggabell lays on her side, eyes half-closed. "Tell me about it while we get cleaned up?"

Lizbert leans down, kissing Eggabell. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This is listed in my Bugsnax fic folder as "Muppet shibari 5+1."


End file.
